Grandmother's Advice
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Bianca and Wilshire's grandmother's have arrived for a surprise visit. Both give them advice. Will Bianca, who is tried of chasing Troy and losing to Larke, take her Nonna's advice and become a better person? Will Wilshire take his Nana's advice and become a stronger person? What about the Spring Fling Princess contest? Wilshire/Bianca. This is written for Ninnik Nishukan.
1. Hello Grandma

**Grandmother's Advice**

Bianca is tired of chasing Troy and tired of losing to Larke, so she takes the advice of her visiting grandmother and gives Wilshire, who is also taking his own visiting grandmother's advice, the chance to date her and lets the competition for Princess of the Spring Fling happen without any schemes. Will her grandmother's advice prove to be better than her way? Bianca/Wilshire

I don't own anything except my OC's Nonna and Nana

**NB:** This story is dedicated to my friend Ninnik Nishukan who has inspired me with her own BHT fic 'Dirt' and our chats about this show. Ninnik, enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Hello Grandma**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills and everything was peaceful as most of the teens hung out at the Club, drinking smoothies. The French Italian beauty, Bianca Rosabella Raven Dupree was sitting next to her chauffeur and best and only real friend, Wilshire Baron James Brentwood, sipping a low fat chocolate smoothie, while Wilshire ate a banana split. Both of them were drowning their sorrows as another of Bianca's schemes to win a competition and get the attention of Troy Joshua Jeffries had once again failed. Wilshire was sorry that Bianca had failed to win the competition but he wasn't sorry that Bianca had failed to win Troy's heart; it meant that he still had a chance to do that.

'_What's so great about Troy anyway?' _wondered Wilshire, slowly eating his banana split,_ 'He's got the good looks, he's the best athlete in the school, he's a straight A student but that's all, he's boring, he's got no real personality, he's just a really nice guy. I don't get why girls swoon over him. There are plenty of guys here that are way more interesting than Troy. He may be perfect in every way but he's also just plain dull.'_ Wilshire paused in his thoughts to glance over at Troy sitting next to Larke and he gave slight shake of his head.

'_Larke is his counterpart; she's got the pretty blue-eyed, blonde look, a boring saccharine personality, great grades, she's a model and wins everything without even trying, even when she's looking terrible, like when she looked like the Bride of Frankenstein or her wet Pocahontas costume, both times she won, when Bianca should have won instead. There are other pretty and more interesting girls here other than Larke Harper Tanner,'_ thought Wilshire resentfully.

It wasn't in his nature to be resentful but he was sick of the two people who were a big part of the reason why Bianca ignored him and did the things she did. If Troy wasn't in the picture then Bianca wouldn't ignore him and he might have a chance with her but as long as Troy was around then he'd forever be constantly compared to Troy and be told that he wasn't good enough. Only best guy was good enough for Bianca and that guy wasn't him unfortunately. If Larke wasn't in the picture then Bianca wouldn't go to such lengths to cheat in order to win a competition. Personally he thought that Bianca was getting the short end of the stick, Beverly Hills favoured Larke's sweet, blonde haired and blue eyed look rather than Bianca's exotic French Italian look with her pale skin, ebony hair and ice-green eyes; she was quite the beauty. He couldn't understand why no one apart from him realized that Bianca was far more beautiful and interesting than Larke.

As Wilshire brooded over the unfairness of the Beverly Hills mindset Bianca sighed, she'd never get what she wanted. Troy, he was the apple of every girl's eye and a victory against Larke. Larke... ever since they'd met, it had been a competition, that girl won everything with ease, even when things went wrong for her. Why, why she have all the good luck? Why wasn't she, Bianca Dupree, good enough for the same attention that was given to Larke? Whenever she visited other countries she always stood out and commanded attention and got compliments, offers for dates, she won some competitions if she was there long enough to enter one, so that proved she could win, so why was it so different in Beverly Hills? She had different looks from the Beverly Hills norm, so why should that stop her from winning or gaining the attention of Troy or any boy for that matter? Bianca sighed again.

The only boy who paid her any attention was Wilshire, but he wasn't what she wanted...was he? Sure, he came along with her whenever she travelled to other places and he would escort her to parties at those places but that was because daddy didn't trust any other boy besides Wilshire to look after her and not take advantage of her. Daddy didn't like Troy; he said that she could do much better, Wilshire being his first and only choice as a boyfriend for her. Heck, daddy liked Wilshire so much he'd even referred to him as his 'future son-in-law.' Why her daddy would say that she didn't know but it did give Wilshire ideas, ideas she didn't really know what to say to so she pushed him away.

Bianca glanced at Wilshire, he was tall, very strong, he had a round face thanks to all the food he ate, cinnamon brown eyes, dark caramel coloured hair, a slightly chubby stomach and bad posture, what did her father see that she didn't? Sure, he didn't have the typical Beverly Hills look of blond or brown hair and blue eyes but he was like her in that respect, different. He worshipped the ground she walked on but he did it so often she just wasn't sure if it was genuine, well; genuine or not, she was grateful that someone paid her compliments, even if she didn't show it. Wilshire may not be Troy but he was truly kind and a gentleman, why he put up with her she didn't know but... Bianca shook her head; she needed to stop thinking these thoughts.

"Wilshire, I'm bored, take me home," she said, standing up and looking at her best and only real friend.

"Whatever you say Bianca, your wish is my command," smiled Wilshire, and got up, holding the door open for Bianca when they got to it.

The last thing Wilshire heard was Troy saying, "I don't know what he sees in her," and he actually ground his teeth. Stupid Troy, Bianca was beautiful, perfect in every way, she was special, she was a diamond in the rough, you just need to persist and you would see that she wasn't like everyone thought she was. He knew it; he'd seen it when they were younger. He was snapped out of these thoughts when two voices rang out.

"Wilshire!" and then Wilshire was engulfed in a suffocating hug. He smelled the scent of jasmine and knew it was his grandma.

"Nana!" he squeaked.

"Bianca!"And the same thing happened to Bianca, the scent of lotus making her recognise who was hugging her.

"Nonna!" she gasped and disentangled herself from the hug to look at her grandmother. By now everyone had appeared on the scene and they were grinning.

Wilshire's Gran or Nana as he called her; had the same warm cinnamon eyes as he did and her hair was grey in a ponytail. She wore a black cowboy hat, diamond earrings, a tie-dye shirt, and white karate pants and she went barefoot. Bianca's grandmother was just as eccentric looking, wearing green and yellow leggings, a sparkly purple tank top with a peace medallion around her neck, wore Japanese sandals and had rainbow clips holding back her long hair, which, apart from the single black streak in it was pure grey in colour and her eyes matched Bianca's. Both Bianca and Wilshire blushed at the giggles that came from their friends behind them. Why did their grandma's have to be so eccentric when it came to fashion?

"Nana/Nonna! What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time and then looked at each other, startled. It had been a long time since they'd done that.

"We're here to visit you of course. How are you my sweet little teacake?" said Wilshire's Nana, still hugging him.

Wilshire blushed at her nickname for him but replied, "I've been fine Nana." She finally let go of him.

"Come sei stato la mia bella nipotina?" asked Bianca's Nonna in Italian.

"Sono stato bene Nonna," said Bianca with a smile, also in Italian.

"Like, what are they saying?" asked Radley.

"Nothing important but they're speaking in Italian," said Wilshire, who could speak and read French and Italian as fluently as Bianca thanks to Bianca and her family.

"I didn't know that _Wilshire_ of all people understood Italian," said Gig.

Wilshire glared at him, "I can do so because my best friend, Bianca does so, I wanted to be able to converse with her in one of her native languages."

"Now that's dedication," commented Chester. Wait, one of her native languages?

"I didn't know you spoke Italian Bianca," said Shanelle.

"I'm actually French Italian," said Bianca.

"I didn't know that you _were_ French Italian," said Larke in surprise.

"Maybe you should try and find these things out," said Nonna, looking at them with disapproval.

"You borin' kids might actually learn something about Wilshire and Bianca if you opened yer mouths and asked some questions," said Nana with the same look. The teens squirmed at this reprimand.

Bianca smiled at this reaction and even Wilshire let out a small grin, their 'friends' really didn't know anything about them, but the question was, what in the world were their grandma's doing here?

**Xxxxx**

I hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be up soon. Please review.

Italian translations:

Come sei stato la mia bella nipotina?: How have you been my beautiful granddaughter?

Sono stato bene Nonna: I've been fine grandmother.


	2. A Little Family History

**Grandmother's Advice**

Bianca is tired of chasing Troy and tired of losing to Larke, so she takes the advice of her visiting grandmother and gives Wilshire, who is also taking his own visiting grandmother's advice, the chance to date her and lets the competition for Princess of the Spring Fling happen without any schemes. Will her grandmother's advice prove to be better than her way? Bianca/Wilshire

**I do't own anything except my OC's Arianna, Victoria and anyone else you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 2: A Little Family History **

"So, how is my favourite future grandson-in-law?" asked Nonna, making everyone gasp and Wilshire blush and Bianca put her face in her hands.

"Nonna, Wilshire is not my boyfriend! I don't know where you and daddy get these crazy ideas that we're going to, *gulp*marry each other one day! He's not the guy for me!" Bianca protested. Wilshire lowered his head.

"So your best friend, my grandson, who has stood by you since forever isn't good enough for you?" asked Nana and Bianca flushed, feeling awful. How do you explain to the woman who had been like another grandma to her, who had treated her so kindly, that her grandson wasn't who she wanted to be with, even though they'd known each other for years?

"Uh...well you see Nana Victoria, Wilshire is...he's uh..." How was she going to get out of this mess? Bianca could just feel the grins from the other teens, who were standing behind her. Wilshire looked miserable.

"Nana Victoria?" said Chester, he was confused. Why would Bianca address Wilshire's grandmother as such?

"Well who would you choose? It's not as though you have too much of a choice around here," said Nonna, looking at her granddaughter severely, unknowingly throwing her a lifeline.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Pierce quietly and Gig shrugged his shoulders.

"Well..." said Bianca and her eyes darted over to Troy, her Nonna noticed this and frowned and so did Nana.

"So he's the reason my grandson isn't good enough for Bianca," she said under her breath.

"You, what's your name?" Nonna asked of Troy.

"Troy Jeffries ma'am," he said politely.

"I knew you were a Jeffries. You have the Jeffries look," she said and Nana nodded, making Bianca, Wilshire and Troy stare along with the rest of the gang.

"Nonna, you know Troy's family?" Bianca asked, why hadn't she told her?

"Yes, I wish I didn't though," said Nonna a scowl crossing her face.

"Why Nonna Arianna?" asked Wilshire curiously. His family went way back with Bianca's family and neither family had mentioned knowing the Jeffries.

"Nonna?" whispered Larke, wondering.

"Arianna?" asked Jet quietly. Things were just getting weird for the teens, now Wilshire was calling Bianca's grandmother Nonna Arianna?

"Troy's grandpa was the apple of my eye back when I was a teen and I tried everything to get him to notice me. He was too wrapped up in the goody two shoes, blonde haired, blue eyed girl called Kestrel, my rival. Terry Jeffries left for the army and gave sweet little Kestrel a promise ring and sealed the deal with a kiss. I was heartbroken but luckily I had Victoria here and my own future husband, Beltrano to pick me up. Beltrano had had a crush on me for forever and I fell in love with him," explained Arianna.

"I lost count of how many schemes you came up with to grab ol' Terry's attention and I still don't know why Beltrano and I went along in helping you carry them out," said Victoria, shaking her head.

"You both loved me, that's why," Arianna grinned at her best friend, her eyes twinkling. Victoria rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Bianca and Wilshire looked at each other, now why did that story sound so familiar?

"I'll tell you even more about our history with the Jeffries men. Bianca, your mother, Gia had a crush on Talor Jeffries, Troy's father and spent a lot of her teen years chasing after him, Talor was just like his father, the apple of every girl's eye. He broke your mother's heart by outright rejecting her for her blond haired, blue eyed rival, Robin," and Arianna shook her head.

"Luckily, Gia had her best friend, my daughter, Jade to help her out. Your mother found love with your father Antonio who had loved her for a long time," said Victoria.

"I'm seeing a theme here," muttered Pierce.

"You said it," said Switchboard, who had been taking notes this whole time.

"Besides Bianca, you can do so much better than a Jeffries boy, take my advice and leave him to marry a girl with a bird name, rather than let your heart get broken," said Arianna. Troy felt insulted and so did Larke for some reason.

"She's right, it even happened with yer great grandma with a Jeffries man," nodded Victoria.

Bianca didn't know what to think, on the one hand, it seemed like a family tradition to chase after a Jeffries, get your heart broken and end up with your best friend but on the other hand she wasn't one to give up and what if she could break the tradition?

"Enough talk about this subject. Wilshire, why are you wearin' a chauffeur's uniform and why have you got bad posture an' extra weight? You sure didn't look like this when I last saw you at the age of fourteen before you and Bianca moved here. I say it's time to get you back into shape," said Victoria.

"But, but Nana, when I get ner, nervous I eat and the food here is very good," said Wilshire feebly.

"Nervous, what've you got to be nervous about, you're a Brentwood! Suck in that gut; stand up straight, shoulders back. Now let's get you running! Charge!" yelled Nana and poor Wilshire had no choice but to follow his Nana's orders and slowly followed her down the street, looking back at Bianca as he left.

"Bianca!"

"Yes Nonna," she said, snapping to attention, eccentric they may be but both her and Wilshire's grandmothers could be absolute drill sergeants when they decided to be.

"You are also going to do some fitness training but I'm going to be working more on your attitude rather than your body," said Nonna.

"But Nonna, I hate perspiring!" Bianca whined.

"No buts, now let's go, back to the mansion, hut one, hut two," said Arianna, beginning to jog in place.

"What about taking my limo?" Bianca asked desperately.

"No, we'll send someone to bring it over, now move it young lady!" and Bianca had no choice but to begin running, groaning as she did. She loved her Nonna, she really did but she hated it when she made sense, she was able to counteract all her arguments and get her to do what she wanted her to do.

"Jeffries," said Nonna before going off after Bianca.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Stay away from my granddaughter, I don't want her to end up like her mother and I, with a broken heart," she warned and then dashed after Bianca, leaving all the teens staring after her.

"The world has just been turned on its head," stated Blaze and everyone nodded with Troy feeling very embarrassed.

Xxxxx

I hope you enjoyed getting to know Nonna and Nana even more.

Please review


	3. Advice for Wilshire

**Grandmother's Advice**

Bianca is tired of chasing Troy and tired of losing to Larke, so she takes the advice of her visiting grandmother and gives Wilshire, who is also taking his own visiting grandmother's advice, the chance to date her and lets the competition for Princess of the Spring Fling happen without any schemes. Will her grandmother's advice prove to be better than her way? Bianca/Wilshire

**I don't own anything except Nana, Nonna and anyone else not from the series.**

**Thanks Ninnik Nishukan for the review.**

**Chapter 3:** **Advice for Wilshire**

Wilshire actually made it inside his mansion and then collapsed onto his leather couch, panting heavily, gasping for breath. A bottle of water appeared in front of him and he took it and chugged it down like a man dying of thirst.

"Right, now that you've got some of yer breath back go and change into your sweats, we've got a whole workout to do," said Nana and Wilshire groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep for a week. His Nana stood over him with her hands on her hips, "Come on teacake, get up," she said.

"Nana... why are...we...doing this? What...will it...accomplish?" gasped Wilshire.

"I'm glad you asked. One, it will get you back into shape. With my special workout and extra secret diet program you'll be back to your old self in two weeks!" and Wilshire groaned, sure, it would be great not to have his stomach anymore but it was the thought of what he'd have to do to achieve it that made it so daunting.

"Two, you'll start feeling better about yourself and you'll get back your confidence. Remember sweetie, girls like confident and good looking guys," Nana proclaimed and Wilshire thought this over and knew that it was true, after all, he'd once been confident and good looking before he let the new Bianca smash his confidence and he'd let the delicious delicacies of Beverly Hills become his comfort food. He hadn't felt good about himself since the day they'd moved here.

"Number three, if you do as I say and work out, follow my diet and become like your old self again then Bianca will become attracted to you again."

"Really Nana?" asked Wilshire, a glimmer of hope starting to shine in his cinnamon eyes.

"Of course. Ari and I have been watching you both all these years and we can see the chemistry between you two and there's a lot that's been left unsaid. If you put in the effort then she'll be yours forever," said Nana.

"That sounds great! But Nana, I've tried the whole makeover thing before. It worked too well. I couldn't keep it up, not only was I not being true to myself but Bianca wasn't either. I couldn't stand seeing her so out of character," said Wilshire, staring at his Nana.

"Exactly Wilshire. We are not..."

"We?" asked Wilshire.

"Ari and I. We're not going to change you. You're both going back to who you were before Beverly Hills changed you both. You remember what you were both like in your early teens, you were crushing hard on each other and then Bianca laid eyes on Jeffries and the 'Jeffries curse' kicked in," explained Nana.

Wilshire sighed, it was true, before they'd come to Beverly Hills he and Bianca had been very different and he'd come close to asking her to be his girlfriend but she'd set eyes on Troy and that was the beginning of the end of their young teen relationship. Beverly Hills and its riches had changed them both for the worst. "So then, how are you going to make it work? Bianca's stubborn, she won't admit that she's wrong easily," said Wilshire.

"Just wait and see. I'll tell you the first step though, which is getting into shape. So if you want to get back what you lost then get up and get ready for my training," said Nana and Wilshire felt motivated at his Nana's words and slowly got up off the couch. "Good boy," she said and Wilshire smiled, he'd do it, he'd show Bianca that he really was the right guy for her. "By the way teacake, you ain' gonna be Bianca's chauffeur no more. You gotta show her that you have pride and dignity. You don't see Jeffries doin' that stuff you do, it's one of the reason's she's attracted to him. It was one of the reasons she was attracted to you before she began to change. You bowed to her for her happiness and you weren't the Wilshire she knew. Jeffries had what you had," said Nana.

"Are you saying that one of the reasons that Bianca likes Troy so much is because she's projecting her memories of me being strong onto Troy?" asked Wilshire, shocked and Nana nodded.

"Unintentionally of course," she said. Wilshire clenched his fist, how had it gotten so bad? Why had he let it get so bad? Why had he stopped being himself so shortly after Bianca met Troy? Then he remembered,

**Flashback**

They were both fourteen and they'd just arrived in Beverly Hills, they'd been so excited, this was the place where their parents and grandparents had all fallen in love. They ditched helping out at their mansions and went exploring.

"Wow Bianca, this is nothing like back at our old home," said Wilshire, he was wearing a red hoodie with a bright blue W on the front, blue jeans, a pair of red sunglasses sat on his head and scuffed blue and white sneakers, he stood tall and confident as he walked next to his best friend and long time crush.

"Yeah, look at those robots serving those kids on the beach," said Bianca in wonder. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with a pink heart in the middle, pink shorts, white and pink sneakers and small green studs adorned her ears. She wore the barest hint of makeup, just some pale rose lipstick and very light green eye shadow and her hair had a pink ribbon in it. She stood next to her best friend and long time crush, watching the kids on the beach.

Wilshire then suggested that they go and introduce themselves and Bianca nodded in agreement. They started walking again, their hands close enough to slightly and shyly entwine and release every few seconds.

"Wow, Wilshire, look at how they dress," said Bianca, noticing the jewellery that some of the girls wore and their expensive looking clothes. She suddenly felt embarrassed at what she was wearing. Wilshire noticed this.

"So, we're dressed just fine," he didn't really see anything to be concerned about.

"I want to make a good impression," said Bianca in a small voice.

"If they don't like us and they judge us on what we wear then they're not worth being friends with," he said.

Bianca nodded slowly, "I guess. I just..." then she stopped speaking and gasped, her cheeks turning crimson.

Wilshire frowned at this, "Hey Bianca, are you alright? Hello, earth to Bianca, do you read me?" he asked in concern and then looked to where she was looking. There was this guy with blue eyes and toffee blonde hair next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The guy was surrounded by girls and the girl was surrounded by boys. She was wearing expensive clothing and jewellery and had more makeup on than Bianca.

"He's so dreamy," she said.

"What's the big deal? He's just another guy," he said, almost growling with jealousy.

"I can't let him see me looking like this! I have to go back home and find something appropriate to wear! Come on Wilshire, we have to go back before they see us. First impressions are important," said Bianca and tugged at his hand. He'd rolled his eyes but he'd followed her.

"I think you look fine he way you are," he said but she... wasn't listening to him. That was a first. She'd managed to find an outfit acceptable to her new standards, more jewellery and had on more makeup. She smiled at her new look. He had to admit, she looked even more beautiful than before, but she'd looked beautiful to him anyway, "Well, I guess if you're happy it's ok," he muttered.

"You support me?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll always support you Bianca," he promised. She'd smiled at him. It was one of the last genuine smiles he'd gotten. They'd gone back to meet the boy that made Bianca blush, Troy Jeffries. Everything went downhill from there. Their friendship fell apart, she started seeking approval from others who didn't know her and a rivalry with Larke Tanner started. He was soon regulated to a fetch and carry role as she attempted to impress their peers. He soon realized that he was losing her to Troy and adopted a slavish love attitude towards her, jumping at the chance to be her chauffeur in order to get close to her again. By then his devoted attitude was no longer adopted, it was real and he realized that they were both trapped in a vicious cycle that they couldn't get out of.

**End Flashback**

Wilshire unclenched his fist, "I remember," he said. He'd wanted her to be happy, so he'd supported her. It was a bad idea in that case. He should have put his foot down then and there. "Nana, I want you to train me as hard as you can, even harder, don't let me stop until I drop from exhaustion! I will become my old self and I will win Bianca's heart back from Troy!" Wilshire clenched his fist again and stood taller, determined to fix what should have never been broken in the first place, his bond with Bianca. Wilshire Brentwood was coming back! Nana smiled in pride, he was already reverting back to his old self. Soon the Jeffries 'curse' would be over. Just like it had been over for Arianna and Gia.

"Let's get to work then," she said and Wilshire nodded, his mind made up, he was ready for anything. It would be a showdown between him and Troy but he wasn't going to lose.

Xxxxx

Well, it looks like Wilshire is already changing back to his old self thanks to his grandma's advice.

Next up is Advice for Bianca. Will she listen to her Nonna's wise words?

Please review


	4. Advice for Bianca

**Grandmother's Advice**

Bianca is tired of chasing Troy and tired of losing to Larke, so she takes the advice of her visiting grandmother and gives Wilshire, who is also taking his own visiting grandmother's advice, the chance to date her and lets the competition for Princess of the Spring Fling happen without any schemes. Will her grandmother's advice prove to be better than her way? Bianca/Wilshire

**I don't own anything except Nonna, Nana and any other OCs.**

**Thanks to Ninnik Nishukan for the review.**

**Chapter 4: Advice for Bianca**

Bianca dragged herself inside her mansion with her Nonna following her, unlike Bianca; she hadn't broken a sweat yet. Bianca collapsed on her couch, much like Wilshire had done. She was perspiring like crazy, her hair was sticking to her face, her clothes were feeling uncomfortable and she could literally feel her makeup running. She felt tired, something she wouldn't have felt three years ago at the age of fourteen, when she didn't mind perspiring. That was before she came to Beverly Hills.

"What was...the point...of...that run?" she gasped.

"To make you realize that you've had it too good for way too long," and Bianca looked her in question. "Think about it sweetie, three years ago, before you came here you did more than lounging around in an air conditioned house. You actually jogged every morning with Wilshire by your side. You did palates, ballet, swimming, cheerleading and gymnastics, you rode horses regularly, you actually didn't care if you got dirty and you just laughed it off. You know there is more to life than shopping. Look at your grades, you used be a straight A student, you used to play fair and you cared about others before yourself. Beverly Hills has ruined you, trying to compete with that blonde girl and trying to impress Jeffries has turned you into an unpleasant person, one that only has one true friend in the world. You may lose him too if you keep this up," said Nonna harshly.

"Non...Nonna, I...I ride, sometimes, I ski and ice skate and I do swim and surf...sometimes," Bianca protested, she didn't want to hear this.

"You hardly ever do those things for fun. You only do those things when it suits your needs or you're scheming, like when you entered the snow queen Competition or when you wanted to win that bet with the McTech boy, by getting the surfer boy to go out with you by playing volleyball and surfing with him. How about the time you were riding Diamond and tried to prove that she was the faster horse? Bianca, any sports you do is only in your interests of winning a competition; you'll do it if you're required to, you no longer do anything other than shopping for the pure enjoyment and fun of it. It apparently costs you your look of perfection. I've seen how you've changed Bianca and I don't like it. You used to actually care about others and their feelings. Once, nothing would have made you cheat, lie and steal. You've become a very unpleasant girl Bianca, you're lucky that Wilshire loves you so much," Nonna reprimanded her.

"Stop it Nonna, please stop!" cried Bianca, pressing her hands against her ears in an attempt to block out the hard truths she was hearing, what she didn't want to hear.

"Why? In these past three years have you ever stopped at someone's request? What about Wilshire, he's asked you to stop and you just ignore him. Look at how you treat him now as to how you treated him three years ago. You valued his opinion and listened to what he had to say. Yours was an equal and strong friendship until you laid eyes on Jeffries. Why should one boring boy change how you treat your best friend? I know you Bianca, remember, I tried to gain the attention of Troy's grandfather and your mother tried to gain the attention of his father, we're all schemers until we learn our lesson," said Nonna.

Bianca turned her head at the mention of her mother, not wanting to hear about her. She wanted to cry. It was one thing to know that you'd changed and that the change wasn't good but it was something else when someone close to you pointed it out, it hurt. She had changed and it wasn't for the better, she wasn't sure it she could ever be who she had once been though. Silent tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Nonna watched her only granddaughter with sorrow and sympathy in her eyes, "Oh my Pure One," she said; sadness tingeing her voice and Bianca looked up at the nickname, Pure One, a play on her name's meaning, Pure. Yeah, sure, like she was pure. "Don't despair Bianca, you can stop this, you can stop yourself and change for the better."

"How?" asked a tearful Bianca.

"First of all, you can go and apologize to Wilshire for everything you've said and done to him. You will then spend up to a month confined to this mansion, going through all your clothes, jewellery, shoes and everything else, getting rid of all the things that have no personal or sentimental value to you. Why should you have shoes in ten different shades of pink or the latest bikini or a diamond necklace? It shows nothing but an unhealthy obsession for showing off your wealth in order for approval from silly teens without a lick of sense in their heads. You'll be having daily talks with me in order to find your true self again. When the month is up you will go and apologize to all the teens for everything and you'll show them the real you...hopefully," said Nonna.

Bianca didn't like what was going to happen for the next month at all but she admitted that she did need to apologize to Wilshire. She wondered how it had gotten so bad and then she remembered.

It had been the day they'd moved to Beverly Hills. She'd seen Troy on the beach and had felt a strange desire to impress him, which was crazy at the time as she didn't even know who he was then. She'd dragged Wilshire back to her new mansion and had changed into something that reflected her current style. She'd then introduced herself, putting on airs and graces. A rivalry with Larke formed a week later after she lost to her in a contest and she saw Troy give Larke a kiss on the cheek. She'd been jealous and hadn't listened to Wilshire. She started to scheme and Wilshire was tossed to the side like he was nothing.

Wilshire had changed too and he wasn't a boy she wanted to date anymore, so she hid her feelings for him. She was glad to give him the job as her chauffeur though, but i didn't really change anything. Bianca then realized that Wilshire changed because of her. He wanted her to be happy at the cost of his own happiness. Tears started fall again and Bianca felt such a feeling of guilt that it was overwhelming. She sobbed and dashed up to her room, with Nonna watching her with a grave look on her face.

"Now it begins," said Nonna. It had begun alright; Bianca was taking the first steps down the road to change and redemption.

**Xxxxx**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review


End file.
